Birds of Prey (Volume 3) Issue 18
Synopsis "Burning Cold" In his lab, Mister Freeze has captured the Talon Henry Ballard, and is torturing him with the threat of ice, in hopes of gaining information from him. The man responds that he will never betray the Court of Owls, and resigning himself too looking elsewhere, Freeze allows his companions to shoot Ballard through the head. Against her instincts, Black Canary has agreed to allow Strix, the former Talon, to stay at her dojo - something she has only done at the request of Batgirl. She is also uncomfortable with how close she has allowed Condor get to the group, as she finds his eagerness suspicious, and worries that her laxness will come back to haunt her. Condor and Strix are sparring, meanwhile, and their fight gets out of hand when Strix kicks him through one of the mirrors, prompting Dinah to confront her about her lack of control. She senses the irony in this, given that Strix nearly killed her because it seems as though Dinah has lost control of her own powers. In response, Strix attacks her, and it is only through Batgirl's intervention that she calms. With a rock, Strix scratches the word "hungry" out on the wall, and Condor directs her to the kitchen. Batgirl takes her leave, and Starling takes the opportunity to confront Dinah about her surges in power. Firmly, Dinah warns her to let it be, and, having covered for her friend without asking questions twice now, Ev angrily storms off, telling her to call when she has something to say. Frustrated, Dinah escapes to a café for a break. There, an older woman approaches her table, and asks to take the empty seat, as all the other seats in the place are taken. Politely, Dinah offers it up, and watches with bemusement as the woman gets her hot chocolate hand-delivered by the barista. The woman - called Miz Ettie - admits that she has been coming to the café since Prohibition, which would make her ninety-nine years old. Dinah is amazed, but Miz Ettie interrupts her outburst to pointedly note that Dinah seems to have a powerful trouble weighing on her. Sullenly, Dinah asks whether Ettie has ever known someone who was beyond forgiveness. Ettie responds that forgiveness begins with being able to forgive yourself. Back at the Dojo, Dinah reflects on what she has learned, but she is soon joined by the others, whose facial expressions suggest an urgency she does not expect. They claim to have been sent a text message from her, calling them together, but Dinah sent no texts. Suddenly, they begin to experience an intense cold, and within seconds the wall blasts open in a shower of ice and snow to reveal Mister Freeze, who demands that they hand over their Talon, or face the consequences. In the ensuing fight, Dinah is frozen in place, and the others all make a valiant effort to dodge the freeze-blasts. In order to escape, Dinah is forced to use her Canary Cry, but once free, she finds herself having trouble seeing through a fine mist that Mister Freeze has created. He warns that if they will not hand over the Talon freely, he will find a way to make them. When the mist dissipates, Strix is still there, but Starling is missing. Soon, they receive an ultimatum from Freeze on Starling's phone warning that if they do not bring the Talon to the place she was reborn within one hour, Starling will die. Gathering her resolve, Black Canary announces that they are going to find Starling - and they are going in hot. Appearances "Burning Cold" Individuals *Mr. Freeze *Talon *Birds of Prey **Black Canary **Batgirl **Starling **Strix **Condor *Ettie Locations *Gotham City **Mr. Freeze's Lab **Black Canary's Dojo Items *Freeze Gun Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/birds-of-prey-2011/birds-of-prey-18 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Birds_of_Prey_Vol_3_18 *http://www.comicvine.com/birds-of-prey-burning-cold/37-394648/ Birds of Prey (Volume 3) Issue 18